


黑天鹅

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 芭蕾院校学生莱 舞团首席教师吉





	黑天鹅

一首舒缓的钢琴曲响起，代表奥丁芭蕾舞学院今天的训练已经结束了。  
其他的学生都疲惫地走出教室，只有莱因哈特还留在角落里压腿。吉尔菲艾斯逐个和学生打着招呼，祝他们有个愉快的周末。

吉尔菲艾斯年纪轻轻就成为了帝国芭蕾舞团的首席演员，由于性格温和，极好相处，学生都叫他“齐格弗里德老师”，因为吉尔菲艾斯正是学生时代以出演《天鹅湖》中王子齐格弗里德一役开始闻名，而他本人也恰好叫齐格弗里德。  
莱因哈特则从不这样亲昵，每次都规矩地称呼他的姓氏。吉尔菲艾斯原本很擅长和各种各样的学生打交道，却唯独对莱因哈特束手无策。

校方接下来要排演一场男子版《天鹅湖》，这一届最优秀的学生莱因哈特毫不意外被选为了头鹅。不过他只被定为了白天鹅，吉尔菲艾斯认为莱因哈特尚不具备黑天鹅的诡诈魅惑，并不打算让他一人分饰两角。  
莱因哈特对此不满，他无法忍受自己的能力被质疑。

“莱因哈特同学，今天的练习很辛苦了吧，不早点回去休息吗？”

“吉尔菲艾斯老师，我是想和您谈一下黑天鹅选角的事。”

“我并不是质疑你的专业能力，莱因哈特同学，但你的性格还是不够放开。”

“那您是否愿意指导我一下呢？我想知道自己的表达有哪里不足。”

“关于这件事——”  
吉尔菲艾斯本想说让莱因哈特不要固执，但那双漂亮的冰蓝色眼眸投射出锐利坚定的目光让他无处回避，“好。”

他重新关上教室的门，按下了收录机的播放键，直接跳到白天鹅与王子双人舞的部分开始，以比较莱因哈特接下来黑天鹅的表现。

金发的少年光是笔挺地站立就像一尊水晶做成的天鹅雕塑，他轻柔吐息着，舒缓地做着热身。伴随节奏，他的身躯轻盈起来，小心翼翼地一点一点接近吉尔菲艾斯。  
莱因哈特舒展的双臂就像真正的天鹅翅膀一样柔美又不失力度，大腿碰到王子的时候，天鹅温柔而调皮地撞了一下，便转身跑开。

受到天鹅主动的鼓舞，王子追上去，大胆抚摸着天鹅的肢体；天鹅露出受到侵犯的表情，抖动羽毛防备地躲闪，但王子继续逼近着，甚至放肆地抱起天鹅。  
莱因哈特纤细柔韧的腰肢被抬起，修长的腿缠绕在吉尔菲艾斯的身侧，旋转着脚尖轻轻点地；天鹅开始摆脱王子的禁锢，王子捏住了他的脖子，当天鹅回头，企图用翅膀挣脱，王子的手顺势从他的躯体抚摸到脸上。

这里本该是天鹅第三次挣脱，但莱因哈特没有躲开，而是眯着眼享受吉尔菲艾斯掌心的触碰。不等吉尔菲艾斯为这处失误稍作停顿，又到了天鹅主动贴近的剧情，美丽的天鹅用自己高傲的头颅摩挲王子的身体，亲昵地抱住他。

王子沉醉其中，原本佯装讨好他的天鹅没有飞走或是攻击他，反而再次贴着王子的胸膛，指尖撩动王子的发梢。  
莱因哈特金色的刘海有几根已经沾到了光洁的额头上，白皙的肤色泛着浅红，在吉尔菲艾斯手掌下向他传递少年体内奔放的活力。

尽管还是白天鹅的部分，吉尔菲艾斯已经察觉到了莱因哈特正以另一种方式诱惑他。他的天鹅时而欲拒还迎，时而主动贴近，全然不似剧本那样婉转，纤长浓密的眼睫扑闪着向他投去深情又轻佻的目光。

王子抓住天鹅的手腕将他拉进，另一只手抚摸上天鹅的腰侧。莱因哈特的紧身短衫已经被汗湿，象牙制品般的精美躯体染上薄薄的粉色从纯白的布料中透出来。

天鹅优美的手搭上王子的肩膀，抚摸到王子的脖颈与下巴，凑近到能看到王子深邃的瞳孔，却在双唇即将贴近时移开。

柔软的发丝扫过吉尔菲艾斯的下唇，他陡然制止了莱因哈特的舞步，“莱因哈特，你到底想干什么？”

“和您商谈黑天鹅选角的事，吉尔菲艾斯老师。”  
结束训练后接连不断地跳跃已经让莱因哈特体力所剩无几，吐露出的话音也满是疲惫的沙哑。不同于往日的清亮透彻，莱因哈特此刻的声线让吉尔菲艾斯觉得性感。他舞步中释放出的性张力，加上这样明显的挑逗，更是让吉尔菲艾斯直接起了反应。

明明他勾引的手段并不高明，明明在他之前也不知道有过多少学生尝试用这种方式和他“谈判”。明明他一直都很好的规避了，却在今天沦陷在一个他心目中至始至终都圣洁高雅的白天鹅手中。

莱因哈特暧昧地用大腿内侧蹭着他发硬的下体，他猛地扣住了莱因哈特的肩，咬上他柔软的双唇。

 

收录机流泻出四小天鹅欢快的曲调，吉尔菲艾斯沉醉地吻着他独一无二的天鹅，“……如果你是女生，三年内就能当上首席。”

“为什么，”莱因哈特喘着回复他，膝盖卡进吉尔菲艾斯两腿间，忽然哼笑，“因为这个吗？您的课下辅导。”

吉尔菲艾斯语塞了，莱因哈特并不知道他曾撞见过一次莱因哈特私下练四小天鹅舞步。不是改编的阳刚野性的男版，却也不同于诙谐幽默的男性风格，他可以直接跳出女性的柔美与高贵。这是相当难得的，它非常考验基本功，有许多首席曾经都是四小天鹅中的一只。  
这同样是他执教以来辅导得最频繁最熟悉的片段，所以他看一眼便知，如果莱因哈特是女生，他的才华将会更早开出结果。

“您会像这样辅导每一只小天鹅，帮助他们成为首席吗？”

莱因哈特平时对他很疏远，却似乎刻意去了解过他。吉尔菲艾斯把握不到莱因哈特的意图，也不急于纠正，只能继续不语。但他的沉默引起了金发少年的不悦，莱因哈特一把推开吉尔菲艾斯，踩着陡然变化的节奏灵活跃动。

他的肢体语言和眼神都在告诉吉尔菲艾斯他生气了，但他不得不调整情绪，因为他即将变为黑天鹅登场，与在场的所有人调情。

天鹅毫不介意地尽情展露着自己奔放的一面，吉尔菲艾斯配合着所有角色，却在一次次肢体热切地贴合中，察觉到王子被心爱的天鹅所忽视时愤怒的心情。莱因哈特在他面前一直拘谨地保持距离，却能在其他人面前极力挑逗。就像王子被白天鹅矜持而纯洁的恋情冲昏头脑，又被黑天鹅放荡的欲望所背叛。

魅惑的黑天鹅在男客的臂弯中立直身体，当他准备故作留恋地寻找下一位调情对象时，吉尔菲艾斯压着他，捏住他的下巴让他正视镜中的自己。

紧贴在身后的躯体与他交换着身体的热度，吉尔菲艾斯透薄的体型裤显然已经顶出了不雅的形状，正抵在他的股缝之间。

他自己也有些勃起，不过起反应是很正常的事，他想脱开吉尔菲艾斯的掌控，却被掰过脸强吻。  
吉尔菲艾斯并不温柔，莱因哈特轻蹙着眉头打开水润的蔷薇色双瓣，哼出的却是舒爽的甜腻。

宾客交替出场的欢快旋律中，吉尔菲艾斯贴着他的后背把他逼到把杆前，温柔地抚摸他身躯，却突然拉起他一条腿压在把杆上。

莱因哈特知道吉尔菲艾斯探进他短裤中的手是想干什么，但他没有丝毫抗拒，反而扭动腰部往对方的手指上蹭。

他汗湿的身体异常容易进入，柔滑的穴口一下吸入了吉尔菲艾斯两根指节。  
吉尔菲艾斯动了动手指，莱因哈特立刻颤抖着收缩，让他顺势摸进一整根。

他的体内比他的肢体还要柔软，湿润的内壁比他汗湿的身躯还要滑腻，紧致的穴道比他匀称的肌理还要柔韧，而他炙热的高温，灼烧吉尔菲艾斯最后一点理智。

吉尔菲艾斯轻喘着迅速给他扩张，尺寸比他想象得还要大。尽管平时已经可以看出来，但性爱的真实感受总是比视觉更夸张的。

莱因哈特4岁就开始学芭蕾，早就不会在把杆基础训练中失误了。但吉尔菲艾斯进入着他，他压在把杆上的腿一直打颤。  
他踮起落地的那条腿，挺直了上半身让吉尔菲艾斯抽送着埋入。疲惫致使他放弃了抑制声音，一开始就让吉尔菲艾斯听到了他难耐的哼声。

两粒粉色的乳头贴着白色的紧身短衫凸出来，大手在他衣服外揉搓他胀痛的乳珠。莱因哈特从未感觉下体这样无力过，吉尔菲艾斯却压在他身上逼他伏下身去，大开的双腿无法并拢，任男人激烈地往他身体里操弄。

这里确实是王子快要发疯发狂，但不是这种形式的发疯发狂。他本该让王子嫉妒，扭曲，而不是迎合着满足王子压抑的欲望。  
莱因哈特两手紧紧抓着把杆，吉尔菲艾斯从后重重翻搅着他里面，他面对镜子，自己的阴茎颤颤巍巍地站着，前端还在恬不知耻地溢出透明的汁水。

他弹性十足的双臀撞在吉尔菲艾斯的小腹上，尽管很舒服，但阻碍了吉尔菲艾斯的进入。吉尔菲艾斯两只手捏住莱因哈特的两片臀瓣，扳开着提腰顶到更深处。

莱因哈特陡然痉挛起来，炙热的穴道绞紧他嗦吸，泛红的小巧鼻尖一抽一抽的：“……吉尔……菲艾斯……”

他低着头绷紧下腹往滑腻的深处探寻，莱因哈特的柔韧腰肢弓起，显然是被他撞到了异常敏感的地方。

“‘老师’呢？莱因哈特，不是一向那么有礼貌？”

“……吉尔菲艾斯……老师……”

“怎么？”

“慢点……慢点……”动听地嗓音感觉是哭出来了，“不、不要这么……深……”

吉尔菲艾斯贴着莱因哈特光滑透亮的肌肤，食指挑弄樱红的乳头：“我早就说过了……莱因哈特，你是白天鹅。”

金发的少年将头埋下去，地板上湿了几滴，不知道是汗还是泪。  
他压在把杆上的腿被抬着放下，但仍旧分得很开。吉尔菲艾斯搅动得很响，他能看见从自己下体拔出的粗硬阴茎湿淋淋的，全都是自己身体迎合的结果。

当吉尔菲艾斯的手也撑上把杆时，莱因哈特不得不踮起脚尖，因为首席的腰太会用力了，他要不断地调整站姿，才不至于难堪到瘫软在地。

这样坚持不了多久，因为有些液体从他的大腿根部滑落，或许是汗，也或许是别的什么，打湿了他脚下的地板。  
吉尔菲艾斯抱起他的腰，他攀着吉尔菲艾斯有力的手臂，任他将自己翻过来压在镜面上。

镜面冰凉的触感让他有一瞬间的清醒，但首席热情的红发晃动了他的心神，健壮匀称的肌理散发着荷尔蒙，麻药一般浸泡着他的神志。

莱因哈特甚至主动抬起了臀，一条腿勾上首席的肩膀让他压进来。  
这是王子与黑天鹅共舞的片段，沉闷的压抑与浓烈的欲望交织，他们却全然放弃了前者。吉尔菲艾斯低下头吮吻他的唇，他就咬着将舌尖侵入对方的嘴；吉尔菲艾斯扣着他的腰加速抽动，他就绷紧了臀故意挑逗吉尔菲艾斯。

 

莱因哈特骑在吉尔菲艾斯的腰上，体内硕大滚烫的那根嵌在里面，鼓胀地贴上他每处敏感的区域。  
他的腰已经酸麻迟钝，但他不能停下，他要自己摆动起来，取悦他的老师以换取黑天鹅的出演。

收录机播放着黑天鹅32圈挥鞭转的曲调，紧凑的节拍让他小腹绷紧了节节收缩，腰部不自觉跟着扭动。吉尔菲艾斯挺立的粗厚阴茎深深固定在他里面，稍动一下就能让他浑身酥软，他却要在自己这样敏感的基础上，让他的老师舒服到射到他里面。

 

莱因哈特强撑着软绵的四肢端坐着，常年的芭蕾舞训练让他不允许自己放松挺直的背部。与吉尔菲艾斯小腹接触到的整片臀都黏糊糊的，每坐一下他都能听到自己的穴道被贯穿时发出咕叽的水声。

身侧的镜面照出他滑动着用臀部吞吸男人粗厚阴茎的画面，他的意识里渐渐忘记了目的，而是全心全意在享受性爱带来的欢愉。

王子动情地抚摸他滑腻的双腿，他们谁都没有被天鹅们攻击，而是单纯地缠绵。猛烈啄咬他们的是彼此，让他们受到伤害的也是渴望彼此的粗鲁，天鹅的腰被王子捏得发红，而王子的前胸被他抓出痕迹。

不知道莱因哈特开口说了什么话让吉尔菲艾斯发疯，他突然将莱因哈特压在身下，抖动着卡在里面急促抽动。  
莱因哈特柔软的双腿被他向两侧拉开，炙热滚烫的小腹紧贴他大腿内侧，快要将他烫伤一样。

彻底癫狂的王子终于躺在床上死去，吉尔菲艾斯正将他架起来猛撞。惨烈的悲乐响起时，卡在他臀缝里的厚重囊袋提起，深深埋在他体内的那根终于抽搐着射出。  
微凉的精液溢满他滚烫的内壁时，莱因哈特才瞟到自己原来不知道什么时候已经射过好几次了。

 

他躺在地板上彻底脱了力，一根手指也没法动弹，随时都累得要昏睡过去。吉尔菲艾斯已经换好了新的体型裤，正在给他简单地做着清理。

“我现在可以出演黑天鹅了吗？”  
莱因哈特努力让自己的声音听得有精神，但事实上经过一个多小时的放荡，他的嗓子已经完全嘶哑了。

“你想要的真的是黑天鹅这个角色吗？”

“我还能从您这得到什么？”

吉尔菲艾斯低声笑了两下，凑上来亲吻莱因哈特的脸颊：“如果你需要，我随时可以给你提供私人辅导。关于黑天鹅一役……你还需要突击半个月的练习才行。”


End file.
